M4A1
Colt M4A1 Carbine or Maverick M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The M4 is an American made assault carbine which fires 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is renamed to Maverick M4A1 Carbine in game. The M4A1 is a light assault rifle (carbine) which does medium damage and good accuracy in long range. A silencer can be installed to this weapon to reduce the muzzle flash and firing sound. Thus, it can reduce the weapon's recoil and make the user can easily perform headshot. However, it will reduce the weapon's firepower and accuracy in long range. M4A1 is defined as the best assault rifle among Counter-Terrorists due to its fair balance between damage and accuracy, making it the best choice for both experts and newbies. It is also the most used assault weapon among the Counter-Terrorists. The M4A1 users can be frequently found in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. Advantages *High accuracy even in long range *Can reduce firing sound when install the silencer *Light weight *High rate of fire *Low recoil *High damage Disadvantages *More expensive than its counterpart, the AK-47 *Only purchasable by the Counter-Terrorists in Original mode *Lower damage if silencer's attached Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy Seals and Gerrard's PMC. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion and Choijiyoon's secret service team. * : Used by PLA Special Forces. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. * : Used by SAF Scout. Tactics using M4A1 *In close range, aim for the enemies head and shoot. *In medium range, aim for chest and fire in burst. *In long range, try not to fire in bursts as it will make your aiming slightly off, instead fire one-by-one and aim for the enemies' gut. *For instance silencer attachment/detachment, press RIGHT-CLICK and Q twice. *Stick to middle-close range combat for maximum performance. Comparison to AK-47 Advantages *Lower recoil (-12%) *Lighter (-4%) *Cheaper ammo cost (-$20) *Can be attached with silencer Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Lower damage (-2) *Less accurate (-5%) *More expensive (+$600) *Slower reload (+0.6 seconds) Variants M4A1 Scope= :Main article: M4A1 Scope. M4A1 Scope can be obtained only from Code Box at random. It has the ability to scope but unable to be attached with the silencer. |-| M4A1 Gold= The gold-plated variant has quite different appearance and animations from the original M4A1. It has a handguard with foregrip and a tactical flashlight. Obtainable via Code Box only. It shares the same performance to original M4A1 except it can be purchased by both teams. The M4A1 Gold also have M16A4 holder. Thus, the reload animation is mirrored from HK416. |-| M4A1 Dragon= M4A1 painted with Blue Dragon arc. if the player possess Dragon Knife, the reload time will be 1 second faster than the original. |-| HK416= : Main article: HK416. HK416 used to be an alternate skin for the original Colt M4A1 before it was officially released. It is an improved version of the M4A1, it is lighter and has lower recoil but lower damage. |-| M4A1 Camouflage= M4A1 Camouflage or M4A1 HQ is a high definition skin for the M4A1 exclusive to the Korean localized version of Counter-Strike Online. The M4A1 Camouflage can only be obtained in the Code Box. |-| M4A1 Red= The M4A1 Red Edition can be obtained from certain internet cafe events only. It has higher damage (+1%) compared to the original one. |-| Gallery M4A1= File:M4a1_viewmodel_beta.jpg|Beta view model m4a1 viewmodel.png|Current view model de_rats_20120223_1639570.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1.gif|Shoot and reload m4a1 worldmodel.png|World model m4a1 shopmodel.png|Shop model Seals m4a1.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative wielding an M4A1 m4a1 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Ditto, with the silencer Adding silencer Remove silencer Reload sound Draw sound |-| M4A1 Gold Edition= File:M4a1gold_add_silencer.png|Installling silencer File:M4a1gold_viewmodel.png|Drawing File:M4a1gold_draw.png|View model File:M4a1gold_shoot.png|Firing animation File:M4a1gold_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, ejecting the empty mag File:M4a1gold_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting a new mag File:M4a1gold_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt De dust0014.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M4a1gold_worldmodel.png|World model File:M4a1gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M4a1gold_hud.png|HUD icon 19396_413209238769625_677730498_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 120425184742_newloot446x238.jpg|SG/MY Poster Did you get the M4A1 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... |-| M4A1 Blue Dragon= File:M4a1dragon_viewmodel.png|View model File:M4a1dragon.gif|Shoot and reload File:M4a1dragon_worldmodel.png|World model 935467_464903990251630_1400603676_n.jpg|Ditto File:M4a1dragon_shopmodel.png|Shop model Maverick M4A1 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M4a1dragon_hud.png|HUD icon 1373961656 incso 20130711 20130714 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesian Poster m4aidrgn.jpg|Korea poster Dragonskp.jpg|Ditto m4aicp.jpg|China poster Dragonset poster tw.png|Taiwan poster Drgknifeset.png|AK-47 Dragon, Dragon Knife, M4A1 Dragon with 50 Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box Snapshot_20131116_1235320.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Have you got M4A1 Dragon? Yes! No... |-| M4A1 HQ= m4a1hq_viewmdl.png|View model m4a1hq_viewmdl_unsil.png|Ditto, without silencer M4A1 Camo.jpg|In-game screenshot M4A1HQCBox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box |-| M4A1 Red= M4a1red viewmodel.png|View Model M4A1Red -1.jpg|World model Cs italy 20121113 1949350.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Trivia *The drawing and reload animation of this weapon is not correct (animation based on Counter-Strike 1.6). To chamber a round,the user should pull the charging handle instead of the forward assist. The user may also just press the bolt catch to chamber a round after he/she inserted the mag. (The correct animation was only used in Condition Zero) *The Colt logo can be clearly seen on the HQ model. *This weapon, is of the highest number of variants available in CSO. *M4A1 Gold Edition is the only weapon that use a foregrip and a tactical flashlight compared to other M4A1 variants. *This is the one of the most used weapon in game,(as well as the original Counter-Strike) same along as AK-47,AWP and Desert Eagle. *In real life,M4A1 itself is not just fitted with iron sights but it can be fitted with variations of optical scope, holographic sights, foregrips, shotgun attachment and grenade launchers. *In cinematic trailer of Z-VIRUS:Angra, a group of GIGN fireing Angra with M4A1+Comp M3+M203 Grenade Launcher+Silencer. External links *Colt M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Colt Category:American weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants